Lost
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Fumikage dan cahayanya


**Lost**

" _It takes darkness to be aware of the light."_

—Treasure Tatum

Takoyami bukanlah orang supel. Memang dia punya teman (sahabat terlalu tinggi tingkatannya), sebut saja Midoriya, Tsuyu, Shoji atau anggota kelas A lainnya. Tapi, keberadaan eksistensi yang disebut teman bisa dihitung layaknya perjumlahan sederhana. Dia adalah bayangan, itulah _Kosei_ -nya. Dan teman bukanlah prioritas dalam hidup seorang Takoyami Fumikage.

Ikkyu Hikari pada awalnya hanyalah benalu. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Takoyami ketika lima hari setelah dirinya masuk sekolah dasar. Dengan tanpa logika yang jelas, gadis itu seenaknya menandainya sebagai teman aneh. _Hell!_ Dia bukan orang semenyedihkan itu dan apa pula ' _teman aneh_ 'itu? . Apakah Fans berat kisah misteri berbalut kesesatan _Fujoshi_ tidak lebih _aneh?_

Sampai kapanpun Takoyami tak pernah paham gadis satu ini. seperti halnya malam kemarin ketika mendapat _email_ mengajak ketemuan. Bisa saja dia tolak dengan segudang alasan seperti urusan _Hero_. Lucunya mengetik kata 'tidak' jauh lebih sulit daripada melawan lusinan _Noumu_.

 _Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama? Maaf, tiba-tiba saja kakakku menelepon untuk membantunya mengirim bunga. Yah… kau tahu kan _baka aniki_ itu laki-laki yang tak bisa diandalkan. Huh, sebagai gadis terpintar dari Edo aku malu berhubungan darah denganmya."

Takoyami menatap gadis tengah menarik napas dalam-dalam itu. _Ah, dia masih sama sejak terakhir Takoyami sapa sebelum UA mengumkan kelulusannya._

Dia adalah gadis enerjik. Rambut coklat madu yang selalu tertata rapi. Iris senada yang juga sama-sama menyorotkan rasa kebanggan diri. Ikkyu selalu tampil beda dan mencolok, berbeda dengan Takoyami yang sederhana dan misterius.

"Bukan masalah. Masih ada sejam sebelum tokonya dibuka," kata Takoyami.

"Tapi tetap saja! _Time is money_! Sedetik bisa berarti apapun. Bisa saja kan, aku melewatkan sepuluh ribu yen yang harusnya aku temukan atau pemandangan kedua cowok penggoda iman. Atau-atau, mungkin saja aku melewatkan sebuah kasus yang harusnya kupecahkan."

"Konyol. Kalau gitu punya ayah _Kogoro_ tidur saja."

"Heh? Dan terjebak cinta yang tidak pasti? Maaf aku bukan gadis baik dalam komik! Terima kasih dengan saranya," tolak Ikkyu tegas.

Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berdebat. Diam adalah pilihan bijak selayaknya yang selalu dipilih Hachiman. Ikkyu masih terus mengoceh selama perjalanan. Apapun bisa dijadikan topik selama Ikkyu yang mengolahnya. Takoyami hanya perlu 'hm','oh','terserah' atau jawaban singkat lainnya.

Suhu semakin meningkat. Takoyami tak heran jika ada orang Hokaido jatuh pingsan di cuaca seterik ini. Orang-orang mulai menyerah dan berburu apapun yang bisa membuat lega. Es krim dan minuman mendadak menjadi tren dan murid UA ini mulai tergiur untuk ikut ke dalamnya.

"Nie." Tawar es krim vanilla jumbo kepada Ikkyu.

"Apa ini? kau mencampurkan Arsenik ke dalamnya yah."

"Bodoh. kau mau atau tidak?"

"Huh apa boleh buat jika kau memaksa. Sebagai seorang gadis baik dan jelita sudah sewajarnya menerima hadiah dari seorang pria bukan? _gadis terhormat_."

 _Terserah. Intinya kau hanya gadis Tsundere._

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Jalanan semakin padat bagitu masuk kawasan perbelanjaan. Diliriknya gadis di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Takoyami tahu dia berperilaku normal. Jadi satu-satunya penyebab adalah teman jalannya ini

Ada noda es krim dan Ikkyu berhasil menjadikan dirinya badut bagi semua pengunjung pertokoan.

"Jangan-jangan cepat-cepat," Takoyami menempelkan jarinya dan refeks menjilat noda es krim dari pipi Ikkyu. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil."

"S-siapa yang k-kau sebut anak kecil! dan apa-apaan sikapmu itu!" suara Ikkyu yang cetar membrana mengundang pasang mata lebih banyak. Andai diadakan kontes pencarian Seiyuu untuk karakter pria semacam _Shouyu Hinata_ nominasi akan langsung jatuh padanya tanpa persaingan sulit.

"M-mau kemana kau!"

"Kau hanya membuatku malu."

"Apa!"

Cukup sudah. Sejak itu Takoyami berkotmitmen tak akan pernah mau menerima ajakan cewek manapun.

* * *

Nyatanya Takoyami selalu mengambil pilihan tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain. Tiba-tiba saja Ikkyu mengajak untuk pergi ke festival _hanabi_ , begitu seorang berpenampilan badut membagikan brosur tepat setelah mereka keluar dari toko buku. Dan begitu mudahnya ia mensetujui permintaan gadis itu.

Dia berpikir sedikit mengalah dan menyenangkan gadis itu bisa memperbaiki sikapnya yang cenderung dingin. Ikkyu tak sepenuhnya salah, hanya Takoyami yang berlebihan menanggapinya. _Hei dia juga laki-laki yang tau adat_.

"Oi Takoyami! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jarang-jarang orang sepertimu mau pergi ke tempat seramai ini."

Inilah awal kesialannya. Bertemu teman kelasnya terlebih Kaminari Denki dan Jiro Kyouka. Kedua orang bermulut ember—khususnya si surai pirang listrik—yang memungkinkan gosip buruk tentangnya akan tersebar besok.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan mengusir waktu. Kau sendiri bukannya sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan para cowok?"

Bisa dilihat Kaminari menjadi gugup seakan ketahuan mecontek dan Kyoka menatap curiga cowok di sampingnya. _Ah_ , Takoyami rupanya telah menyalahkan sumbu terlarang disini.

"Apa maksud Takoyami tentang _melakukan sesuatu_?"

"A-ah.. i-itu. Hanya sekedar obrolan para lelaki. Kau tahu game, olahraga dan sebagainya. Yah seperti itulah."

"Obrolan para _lelaki_?"

"Ya ya! Hanya obrolan biasa. Bahkan sekalipun ada si cebol itu. kami hanya mengobrol biasa."

"Si cebol?"—Kaminari membuka aibnya sendiri—"Kau mengajak _sexual harassment_ itu?"

"Ah-i-itu. Oh coba lihat ini Takoyami mengajak cewek! Wah siapa sangka." Kaminari berhasil megalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi Kyoka tak akan semudah itu lupa, Takoyami tahu benar hal itu.

"Memangnya salah aku melakukannya. dia hanya teman SMP. Lagipula kau juga mengajak Jiro-san. Apa kalian nge- _date_?"

Sukses kedua pemuda-pemudi ini langsung memerah mukannya. Bahkan ekspresi Kaminari lebih konyol daripada ketika otaknya koslet. Oh ayolah, Takoyami hanya membantu agar si _earphone jack_ itu teralihkan dari topik _sexual harassment_ , berterima kasilah Denki!

Tanpa sadar detik berikutnya Ketiga siswa tahun pertama UA itu saling melempar lelucon. Kaminari memang orang yang supel, sehingga obrolan mereka selalu menarik. Memang Takoyami masih tetap Takoyami yang dingin, tapi saat bersama teman UA-nya itu, dia merasa seperti menemukan tempat yang selama ini dia cari.

Ketiganya tidak menyadari seorang gadis lenyap diantara kerumunan pengunjung. Melarikan diri dari perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba timbul dalam hatinya. Ikkyu hanya ingin menjauh, menenangkan dirinya yang kacau hanya kerena melihat orang terdekatnya tertawa dengan teman barunya. _Senang_ , _Iri_? Entah apa nama perasaan bercampur itu. langkah kecilnya terus berpacu tanpa tahu apa yang sedang menunggunya.

* * *

Gudang tua itu benar-benar tak pantas disebut lagi sebagai bagunan. Hampir tujuh puluh persen bagiannya sudah hancur. Atap nyaris tinggal rangka, jendela pecah dan pintu gudang berkarat. Tak ada yang istimewa dari bangunan yang kabarnya akan direnovasi menjadi gudang baru untuk penyimpanan kiriman ikan luar negeri.

Takoyami mengatur napasanya, sekalipun dia melatih tubuh tiap pagi, berlari dengan rasa panik itu bukanlah perkara muda. Angin malam saat itu sedikit kencang, langit mendung disertai bunyi deru ombak memecah beton pinggiran pantai.

Apa yang selama ini Takoyami takutkan terjawab dengan jeritan yang dia kenal. Jeritan itu begitu mengoyak hatinya. Rasa yang sama ketika melihat dua pusara orang tuanya. Ikkyu Hikari berada di dalam dan sedang dalam bahaya.

Pintu itu di dobrak paksa dan iris merah itu menatap marah ketika lima pria bersiap melakukan hal tak pantas kepada Ikkyu yang nyaris tak berbusana. Pemandangan busuk itu semakin memuakan tak kala para bajingan itu menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah. Bahkan ketika 'benda itu' sengaja di dekatkan wajah Ikkyu, mereka seakan sedang mengejeknya.

Pandangannnya langsung gelap. Seakan kemampuan kedua indranya diambil paksa. Kepalanya tak lagi berpikir tenang seperti biasa, bahkan segala rencana Kyoko menghilang begitu cepat seperti debu yang disedot oleh penghisap debu. Satu persatu mulai pudar digantikan satu tujuan, _bunuh mereka semua_.

Dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Namun yang pasti dia menghajar brutal semua bajingan itu sekalipun tiga diantaranya pengguna _Kosei_. Dia tak mengalami banyak kesulitan, kerena Shadow menjadi liar ketika malam seperti ini, khususnya ketika hatinya dipenuhi amarah. Takoyami mengamuk seperti monster.

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung lima menit. Tapi, baik Ikkyu dan Takoyami merasa satu detik lamanya seperti satu hari. Jeritan, teriakan, tawa dan seluruh perasaan bercampur aduk dalam gudang bekas penyimpanan itu, meninggalkan Ikkyu memeluk dirinya kuat-kuat.

Dia selalu berusaha agar sosok itu tidak muncul. Dia tahu Takoyami sangat rentan dan mudah terjerumus, sekalipun tampak tenang dan bisa mengontorlnya, Ikkyu jauh lebih tahu.

Tapi kini semua yang dilakukannya gagal. Dia sendirilah yang memicu kebangkitan sosok itu. Dialah penyebab Takoyami menjadi sosok _villain_ yang menjadi trauma masa kecilnya.

"Hentikan…" suaranya amat kecil, mirip cicitan tikus. Tapi berusaha menguatkan diri untuk kedua kalinya. "Kumohon hentikan!"

Ikkyu berlari tak memperdulikan kondisinya. Sudah cukup kematian neneknya. Dia tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kumohon hentikan Takoyami! Sudah cukup. Kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Jadi kumohon berhentilah!" sekeras apapun Ikkyu mencoba hanya rasa sakit yang dia peroleh. Kulitnya perih bercampur udara dingin menusuk. Luka memar mulai membentuk di sekejur tubuhnya. Tapi Ikkyu adalah gadis tangguh. Sampai mati pun dia akan terus melakukannya. untuk Takoyami Fumikage sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Takoyami duduk disana dalam kesunyian, _kekosongan_ tempat itu menyusupi jiwanya. Sesak akan rasa bersalah dan segala cacian kepada Tuhan bercampur aduk ke lantai bersamanya, terus menerus sekalipun dia ingin tegar menghadapinya. _Kehilangan_ menjerat dan nyaris sama dengan sensasi yang mencekik.

Cahaya yang selama ini tak pernah dia tahu, sekali lagi tertelan oleh kegelapan dunia. Dua kali sudah dia menghitung, cahaya-cahaya itu datang dan pergi begitu saja, dan Takoyami hanya selalu menjadi pihak tersekati dan terus menderita.

Kursi kayu mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Takoyami ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini. Tidak, dia lebih ingin pergi dari dunia ini. _Bunuh diri dan mati meninggalkan segala penderitaan_ , rasanya begitu menggoda dan muda dilakukan.

Tapi suara kecil dari hatinya berteriak. _Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kelas A? Kaminari, Kyoko dan lainya?_ Apakah kematian seperti itu tidak menggores luka dan kesedihan lebih dalam? UA adalah rumahnya dan Takoyami tak ingin rumah keduanya ditelan kemuraman hanya demi keegoisan semata. Dia tidak sejahat itu.

Takoyami tidak ingin beranjak. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tak ingin melihat foto hitam putih di depannya. Hatinya akan semakin tersiksa jika melihat senyuman itu dalam konteks suasana yang berbeda, senyuman itu kini serasa menyakitkan. "Maaf. Maafkan aku," suaranya parau dalam kesedihan. "Kenapa aku begitu tolol membiarkan semaunya terjadi. kenapa aku selalu saja menghancurkan semuanya," tak beberapa lama, dia terhanyut dalam tidur yang pulas.

Mungkin baru beberapa menit berlalu ketika Takoyami terlompat bangun. Terkejut, bahwa ia Tidur, ia segera membenarkan posisinya. Kedua matanya melihat Midoriya berbalut pakaian duka sedang memanjatkan doa terakhir untuknya.

"Midoriya?" suaranya terdengar lemah, lirih. Anehnya yang dipanggil langsung menyadari dan berbalik

Takoyami bisa melihat raut wajah penuh kesedihan itu. sekalipun Midoriya berusaha memberi dorongan, senyuman itu tak bisa menipu dirinya. Diantara semuanya, pemuda ini memang yang paling cepat memahami orang lain, sesuatu yang tak akan dimiliki oeh dirinya dan Takoyami percaya dunia akan damai kelak ketika Midoriya beanjak dewasa.

"Kau tidak ingin memberinya salam perpisahan?" tanya Midoriya.

"Kelihatan ya?"

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku bisa membacanya dengan sangat jelas."

"Kau memang hebat," Takoyami beranjak sekalipun kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakan. Emosinya masih terseret tak tentu arah, tapi aura dari pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat hingga tanpa sadar Takoyami merasa nyaman. sensasi yang sama ketika bersama Ikkyu, sayang dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. "Aku bukan orang baik. Aku telah mengecewakan banyak orang."

Untuk pertama Takoyami berhasil melepas beban itu dan melihat wajah Ikkyu terlelap damai setelah vonis dokter beberapa jam lalu. Wajah itu tampak tenang seakan tak ada yang di sesali. Ratusan lili putih seakan cahaya yang semakin menguatkan kedamiaan di dalam kotak kayu itu. Cahaya itu sama sekali tak pudar sekalipun batas telah terlewati.

"Coba lihat wajahnya. Seakan tak ada beban. Dia selalu seperti itu. menganggap apapun di sekitarnya adalah hal baik."

"Itu menandakan jika dia percaya apa yang dikaruniakan oleh Tuhan semuanya adalah hal baik."

Takoyami hanya termenung, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebaliknya Midoriya terlihat mulai panik.

"E-eh? Apa kata-kataku salah?"

Takoyami sekilas melihat ada kesamaan kecil Ikkyu dalam diri pria di sampingnya. Ada waktu dimana mereka menjadi sosok berbeda, seakan sesuatu yang asing menyusup. Namun, keunikan itulah yang membuat dia terseret dan merasa nyaman, tidak hanya nyaman Takoyami merasa seperti bisa mempercayai apapun yang dilakukannya. Kesannya seperti Protagonis utama dalam suatu cerita.

Takoyami tersenyum kecil untuk pertama sejak kehilangan yang dirasakan hatinya. "Kalian memang cocok untuk memerankan tokoh utama. Selalu bisa meyakinkan orang lain untuk menaruh harapan di pundak kalian. Mungkin itu juga yang kurasakan saat aku menerima tawaran ketika festival olahraga."

Midoriya tak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan Takoyami. Namun, melihat senyum dan sorot mata yang tak lagi suram, _otaku_ itu merasa peran sebagai teman telah tersampaikan. Ikut campur adalah syarat dasar seorang _Hero_ bukan?

"Aku senang bisa membantu. Lagipula seorang _Hero_ tak bisa disebuat _Hero_ jika menolong temannya saja tak mampu."

Takoyami diam sejanak sebelum megatupkan kedua tangan memanjatakn doa. Dia bukan orang taat sehingga awalnya bingung ingin berkata apa. Hal-hal seperti ini bukanlah keahlihannya. Tapi satu yang dia percaya, sekalipun itu kecil diantara semua ruang dalam hatinya. _Tuhan akan selalu paham apa yang diinginkan setiap ciptaan-Nya_.

' _Kumohon jagalah semua cahaya-cahaya itu dimanapun mereka berada. Karena aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang lemah jika tak ada cahaya disampingku.'_ []


End file.
